Lee Dae Keun
Profile *'Name:' 이대근 / Lee Dae Keun (Lee Dae Geun) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 176cm *'Weight:' 85kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Family:' Sister/actress Lee Yong Yi TV Shows *Fermentation Family (JTBC, 2011) *She is Cool (KBS2, 2003) *Detectives (SBS, 2003) *I Want to See Your Face (MBC, 2001) *One Fine Spring Day (봄날은 간다) (KBS2, 1997) *More Than Words Can Say (좋은걸 어떡해) (SBS, 1997) *Dad is the Boss (아빠는 시장님) (SBS, 1996) *4th Republic (MBC, 1995) *The Moon of Seoul (MBC, 1994) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *Same Period (동기간) (MBC, 1996) *2nd Republic (제2공화국) (MBC, 1989) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *Sunflower in Winter (겨울 해바라기) (MBC, 1983) *Dad's Beard (아빠의 수염) (MBC, 1981) *Han River (한강) (MBC, 1981) Movies *My Mighty Princess (2007) *Mr.Lee vs Mr.Lee (2007) *Mom Never Dies (2007) *Bet on My Disco (2002) *Till we meet (1999) *Destiny (1997) *Erotic X (1996) *Eros 2 (1996) *The Heartless 3rd Wharf (1993) *The Hilarious Story of A Noble Class Man (1992) *The Black Hat (1992) *The Female Secretary Club (1992) *The Swamp Haze Will Not Clear (1992) *Does the American Moon Rise Over Itaewon? (1991) *Can't Survive on Rice Alone (1991) *Karma (1991) *The Pure White Cult (1991) *1991 Human Market 3 (1991) *Daughter of Darkness (1990) *A Short Love Affair (1990) *Korean Connection (1990) *Seoul Is Busy On the phone (1990) *This Is How It Began (1990) *Heavy Rain (1990) *The Rainbow Miracle Drug (1989) *The Climax One (1989) *The Simple-minded Lovebird (1989) *Crippled (1989) *An Indecent Story (1989) *Prostitutes (1989) *Byon Gang-soi (1988) *Go-geum-so-chong (1988) *A Forest Where a Woman Breathes (1988) *The Hungry Season (1988) *Reality (1988) *The Wolf's Curiosity Stole Pigeons (1988) *Sexual Compatibility (1988) *City of Mist (1988) *Gallant Chun-pung (1987) *Potato (1987) *Dolai-3 (1987) *A Bold Woman (1987) *Seoul Likes Women (1987) *Prince Yeon-san (1987) *Hunting Night (1987) *Slaves (1987) *Lee Su-il Story (1987) *Do-hwa (1987) *Osaka Godfather (1986) *Kam-bo (1986) *Yong-pal in L.A (1986) *Byun Kang-swoi (1986) *Hot Winter (1986) *Mulberry (1985) *Whale Hunting (1984) *Cicada Singing in the City (1984) *Yong-pal Has Returned (1983) *Stray Dog (1982) *Abengo Airborne Corps (1982) *Challenge of Spite (1982) *Pyongyang Head Butt (1982) *Leave the Vengeance to Me (1981) *Kim Du-han and Lot 1 of Seodaemun (1981) *Children of Darkness Part 1, Young-ae the Songstress (1981) *Quiet Room (1981) *The House Where Sun Rises (1980) *She Is Something (1980) *The Last Witness (1980) *Do As You Want (1980) *Shall Cuckoo Sing at Night (1980) *Hitman Sirasoni (1980) *Until Heaven Calls (1980) *Wild Ginseng (1979) *Here Comes Dae-geun (1979) *Don't Look Back (1979) *Rainy Days (1979) *The Woman on the Ferris Wheel (1979) *The Sunset on 10th Avenue (1979) *The Woman Who Stole the Sun (1979) *The Camellia Man (1979) *The Song We All Want to Sing (1979) *The Woman Who Draws Cranes (1979) *Sirasoni (1979) *City Hunter (1979) *The Daughter-In-Law Born in the Year of Horse (1979) *The Story of Yellow Village (1979) *A Girl Named Jegal Maeng-sun (1978) *Fire (1978) *Lee Mu-gi of Oryuk Island (1978) *Acting Class (1978) *Hedgehog of the Third Quay (1977) *Call Me Sam-ryong (1977) *A Splendid Outing (1977) *Great Escape of Women Prisoners (1976) *Tango On The Last Night (1976) *Great Cause (1976) *Righteous Fighter, Kim Du-Han (1975) *Kim Chun-Sam, A King of Beggars (1975) *A Man Causing a Typhoon (1975) *Anna's Will (1975) *Kim Du-Han IV (1975) *Kim Du-Han III (1975) *A true story of Kim Du-Han (1974) *Insect Woman (1972) External Links *Korean Wikipedia *Profile (naver) *Kmdb Category:KActor